characters_and_their_super_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Warpath
Warpath is the alias of the mutant James Proudstar. Powers Superhumanly Acute Senses: Warpath's senses of sight and hearing are enhanced to levels beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human. He is able to see, with perfect clarity, at much greater distances than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity, even in near-total darkness. His hearing is similarly heightened, enabling him to both hear sounds that ordinary human's can't and sounds that they can detect but at much greater distances. Superhuman Strength: Currently Warpath possesses some degree of superhuman strength, though the exact amount of weight he can lift isn't known. It seems the activation and removal of the High Evolutionary's effect had "rebooted" the genetic codes of mutant kind, allowing some of X-Force to access aspects of their mutation that were previously unknown to them. In Jimmy's case, it turned out that he had apparently been limiting himself to the abilities of his late brother but, under Wisdom’s training, his strength level apparently increased to some degree and he developed the power to fly under his own command. Prior to the High Evolutionary temporarily using his advanced technology to remove the powers of every mutant on Earth, Warpath was strong enough to lift about 75 tons and had the potential of someday lifting over 90 tons. Superhuman Speed: Despite his great size, Warpath is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. At his peak, Warpath is capable of running at speeds up to 100 miles per hour. His current speed is unknown. Superhuman Stamina: Warpath's physical stamina is such that he possesses greater physical stamina than any ordinary human and can exert himself at his peak for up to 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Warpath's body is harder and more resistant to certain types of injury than the body of an ordinary human. For instance, he can withstand the force generated by great impacts. He can withstand impact forces, such as falling from several stories, being hit by certain level energy blasts, and being struck by a superhumanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human. He can withstand high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature extremes, vastly powerful energy blasts from the likes of Exodus, and great impact forces such as being repeatedly punched by the Juggernaut without being hurt. His current level of durability is unknown. Superhuman Agility: Warpath's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Warpath's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Flight (formerly): Warpath is able to propel himself through the air without any aid. The exact limit of his flight speed is unknown, but it is considerably less than the speed of sound. Apache Shaman Abilities: Ghost Rider activated the abilities within James, in order to help him fight the Demon Bear. He could perceive the creature's wounds and the resulting spirit energy when it was destroyed. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Marvel Characters Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Vision Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Night Vision Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Flight Category:Energy Vision Category:Shamanism